


Life is not linear

by HugYourself



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fantastic Homophobia, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Smut, I should probably add, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Political Alliances, Powerful Magnus Bane, Some Humor, The Circle, True Mates, We Die Like Men, as this seems to be, because Shadowhunters, but looking for beta, cause nothing is simple, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugYourself/pseuds/HugYourself
Summary: „New Head of New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood” says his mother with pride and he did not faint.Point for him.Or when Alec becomes a part of political mess.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Life is not linear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my poor atempt on writing in English. I had to start somewhere, so I hope it will be not that bad like I think it will be. Looking for a beta, if someone is interested in this time mess.  
> Thank you for all comments in advance! Stay safe and love Magnus Bane!

His palms are sweating. Wet skin of his hands is getting him double nervous. When he was thinking about this moment, he never imagine he will not be prepared. But there he is. Standing in front on whole New York Institute with hands so wet, that he would resolved whole Mundane water problem only today.

He hopes that he has no dark stains under his armpits.

Mom going to kill him.

Isabelle is smiling so hard that her dimples are showing.

Jace looks down on his feet, or maybe on Max, who is planning something like always when attention is not on him.

Definetly not prepared.

Years of training. Missions. Successes. Great Parabatai and very talented sister on his side.

He is taking one breath after another but it’s just too much sometimes.

He wipes his palms on back of his thighs, hoping for not stains there too. Or anyone to see what he just done. He is fucking alpha. Lightwood of top of that. Parents prepared him for this moment from the day he was born. He got this.

„New Head of New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood” says his mother with pride and he did not faint.

Point for him.

He even speaks, with confidence he hopes about new times, new era. He respects traditions but he is twenty three, and for sure it will be not the same organization they have right now. He knows all the faults and want’s to change as much as possible. They need to renew their contacts with leaders of Downworlders in their area. Institute in Madrid worked with all Shadoworld and when he saw the effects of this cooperation, he wanted the same for himselfs. Safer world. Safe New York.

Mother looks at him with pride, so he smiles at her, when first clapping starts. Izzy congratulates him, hugging him so hard, he has problems with breathing. Or he just stopped breathing cause he survived his firts public encounter and there was no reason to be alive anymore.

„My son” whispears his mother with some kind of emotion he does not recognize.

He has lump in his throat too. And still wet palms.

***  
  
Office door are closed not without good reason. He has three piles of documents. All top secret information about leaders of Downworld in his area. He could not get hands on this before ceremony and now he has like two hours before meetings. He’s very glad that his Mom is still in Institute to answers his questions. There is like milion of them and no time.

He should not be suprised.

Mostly on a field they decided with half of informations they needed and pure instinct. But he wasn’t only a regular Shadowhunter anymore, but the Head of Institute. Pressure was a lot higher, mistakes had bigger consequences. He did not want to affront anyone and there was always a small chance that he will fuck up either way.

„The only important meeting you will have with The High Warlock of Brooklyn” says his Mother. „Five minutes, Alec. Show him yourself as a leader. I dealed with him earlier. He was never interested in our business. Omega. Weak. Old. Uninterested. He will do a lot for right price. Wards in Institute will need renovation in couple of years”, explains his Mother, looking at him like she does not know why he is no making notes.

They already established that the Wards will be new. Technology and magic. Alec wants all. Izzy has few ideas how to manage that. His sister cooperates already with Seelies about this. He has no idea why they are back with discussing this.

”We need new Wards” he says.

„Not on the first week” replies his Mother.

He can’t disagree. There is a lot more important things to do. Like the meetings. Something he dread from the beggining. As Shadowhunter diplomat, he has plan and his training covers all customs from Vampires quiet and short interlocutions to Seelies fun and dangerous traps with too much truth. Small alpha fights with Warewolves does not scares him. Colorfoul and wicked warlocks are not danger too. But it’s about politics and future cooperations. He needs allies.

„What do we know about this Magnus guy?” he asks.

His Mother rolls her eyes.

„I saw him maybe twice for all twenty years” she says suprising him. „They deal with Warlock business on their own. Brooklyn Guild is not that big.”

„So why this meeting is the important one?”

„He is some sort of advisor. Even a Seelie Queen is listening to him. God knows why. You will meet the Omega and you will understand” she sighs.

This does not sound promising. Pictures shows nothing. _Magnus Bane_ either does not have any Warlock Marks or disguise everything in strong _Glamour_. It’s hard to say. Maybe make-up does the thing. Eyeliner looks quite thick. And he is sure it’s not natural color for cheeks or lips for any Gods or Demons being.

It’s almost like mission. Meet the Warlock. Show him that you as new Head of New York Institute is not a joke and nothing changed. Accords are preserved. It’s always a littble bit tricky for first couple of years that’s why New York has the strongest staff members right now. Vampires will want established some new ground rules but not on his watch. He is not here to disscuss accords, just to bring justice and keep order.

„Camille Belcourt on other hand, she is dangerous” Mother informs him. „She will try to mingle.”

„I read a file already.”

He has nothing against Omegas. His Parabatai is one, but he does not understand how two of them can be leaders of Downworlders in this area at the same time. It’s weird coinsidence. Neither of them mated. Both very mysterious. It’s not about their status. He is suprised because he knows how Downworlders seeks power and stability. Once mated, Camille or Magnus would be a stronger ally or dangerous enemy. In other areas omegas on that high positions were already with long established relationships. Alphas appreciates strenght and capacity, and to be an Omega Leader you need alot more that this two attributes.

Magnus and Camille are both beauties too. He is not blind. There is somethng dark about them, what would be desirable. Is someone like Downworlders.

Izzy would know.

Pictures in files are maybe year old. This one of Magnus maybe even older. They are both not persons of interests of Insititute. Some minor path crossing in very _very_ _past time._ When he was not even born. That is the major problem he has with Downworlders. They are immortal. Know more then him, saw more and he hates when they bring this up. From all groups, warewolves are his favorite is he had such. At least they die in resonable time, are almost human if you don’t count changing in big furry animals. It’s they only _talent_.

Power seeks power. He known that all his life.

Magnus Bane is looking at him from the picture with faint halfsmile, open shirt showing his lithe body. Small hands. Blunt black nails. Drink in his hand.

Alec has no idea how he is still The High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he does not pretend to understand Downworlders. There is something soft in eyes of Bane. Alec is not sure when the picture was taken or at whom Warlock was looking. Maybe long not seen lover. Not that they have that kind of informationw. Bane file is quite empty. Warlock is three hundreds old, so it’s young for his kind too. Some pictures from the past shows him in military uniform and even a dress.

„We have some issues with Vampires in the past” says his Mother. „Never an evidence. Mundanes gone missing. No bodies. If this will repeat, please reach for me.”

„Of course” he replies, because he knows very well that not closed cases are the worst.

His Mother was a Head of Institute for twenty years. New York become a great safe heaven for everyone. Lightwood name shine in blessing of the God. Often he was asked if he was the son of Maryse and Robert, and he could with pride confirm that. Their parents were political engaged with Clave. Going to retire only because they will be one day in the Council themselfes.

„Letters to Leaders were send already” Mother informs him. „They expected the change. Just didn’t know the date.”

Alec did not undersand this little game. Also he have no idea why he should sat in this big chair, waiting for everyone to appear in Institute. Customs were clear at this. He summoned every Leader, cause he was the most important of them. No one talk about this loud, but it was a custom itself. He was a Shadowhunter. They hunted demons, protected everyone. They were subject to him. Maybe that was the reason why he was so nervous. It was different when Shadowhunters choose they leader. He was the best warrior, strategist. Years of apprentice tought him how to manage people.

Downworlders didn’t know him. He supposed to be their Alpha too and he knows nothing about this people. Some rumors Izzy spred didn’t help him at all. She only known Seelies at this point, and they were more lovers than warriors.

„Seelie Queen nevers shows up” starts his Mother.

„I know. We already know Meliorn” he tells her.

He is trying not to see her expression. Being Head of Institute that long she was in contact with everyone. There was a big difference between protecting Mundanes and Downworlders, and having personal opinions about their doings. Vampires. Decadents, hedonistic. Spend all their livng on drinking blood till they were bored enough to cross the line. And there was when they needed to react.

Warlocks – children of demons – have a lot dark pleasures. Legend says that once in a while one of them is trying open Gates to Hell. It’s from their magic is from. He read an old reports. Till this century every portal was closed with a help with other Warlock but one day they luck will end. It’s why they are here. To establish a balance. Accords helps but there is always someone who need to be corrected.

He does not forgot of dark times for Shadowhunters where they hunt everyone just for what they have been. His people still not trust Downworlders but there is something strange in their blood. Maybe their angel particle reacts every time when they see one of Children of The Night. Or Shadowhunters are just generally quite unhappy with protecting everyone always. Being trained from young age just for this, when powerful Warlocks with all time of their lifes drink in pubs and change lovers every evening.

He would not say no to couple of free hours. Maybe he would actually sleep. Or read. Or have like five minutes conversation with his Parabatai, which he had not for months. He missed Jace. And Izzy. And their no-job bickering.

He know that he has no time for that anymore. Also maybe putting all protecting from demons to demons-children hands is very bad idea, but man can dream. He just did not sleep so long, he almost forgets how his runes look like. Till end of this week, he will need a completly different set. And there is only free space on his back. Izzy will argue with him once more and he has no strenght for this too.

He has no idea how he will survive.

Jace is already lending him some his stamina by Parabatai rune, but they should not do that that often. It does not work the same.

„Conversation with Meliorn is not a problem for me” he says, when there is to long silence.

„You don’t have conversation with Downworlders, Alec” sighs his Mother. „I am very proud that you want to start with open mind, but I’m afraid that you will reach the same wall like we all did before you.”

They had this talk too.

„Don’t show them how soft you are” tells him Mother, brushing his hairs with fingers.

„I am not soft.”

„Maybe soft is wrong word. You are just young and they will try to took advantage of that” his Mother explains. „Remember. You are Alpha Lightwood.”

He smiles at her, because he knows this very well.  
  


***

Gabriel was an alpha you would not want to meet in the dark alley. As werewolf he is strong and proud but lacks of other talents. In constant war with Vampires, they are in need of ally as much as him. Gabriel does not look interested, but he offers him hand, when they greet each other. His grip is strong, trying to be dominating. Alec does not offer nothing back, because it’s childlish play. His life, his pride does not depend on this how strong he will shake someone else hand.

Nor he will chase empty feeling of some sort of win.

„Every year you are younger” says Gabriel.

„I can say the same about you” he answers, because he is not stupid. Werewolves live Mundane short lives, like them. „Is all ok on your teritory? Any trouble I should know about?”

Gabriel tenses immediately.

„I am here to help” tells him Alec.

„Werewolf’s territory is stable” Gabriel answets but it’s more than snarl.

He is not great in making friends.

„I am glad.”

Gabriel looks at him, like he is waiting for other shoe to drop. Maybe Alec should say something more, but he want to meet this people and know them a little bit better. There is a lot what they can achieve but not with unwiling partner.

He has this weird feeling that something is not okay. Gabriel – Alpha Leader for Werewolf Pack, is too still. They don’t know each other but there still is thin line between being a stranger and a enemy. And Alec feels like enemy.

„I have to go back to my duties” tells him Gabriel, when silence appears between them.

„Of course. It was pleasure meeting you.”

He gets nothing back.

It’s not ten minutes later, when Meliorn is sitting in the same chair, smiling at him.

„I am very glad that you are the Head of this Institute” says Seelie.

Alec can only smile back, thinking that this is pure truth. Seelies don’t lie, which mean ther are double danger. Meliorn words can mean everything, from genuinely politeness, to suggestion that they consider him weak. He is twenty three. He has no idea how old is Meliorn, but he saw some Seelies in the past. Some of them looked very _child_. Meliorn young men charm is distracting his sister some weekends, but they are not friends. Not by the meaning in his vocabulary.

„Seelies are more than interested in cooperation” tells him Meliorn.

As the oldest allie of New York Institute. Seelies Queen is brutal, dangerous in ways that only immortal women can be but always found a common language with his mother. They established new borders for Seelies as thank you gift for long list of favors. It’s how Izzy met Meliorn. They cooperate a lot in the past. He was thinking about changing messenger but his sister was adult. She was more than capable of handle herself. She could also met Meliorn outside official discoursues. He was not stupid.

„Your support will not be forgotten” he says.

Meliorn smile a little bit at that. They have whole park for themselfes. If Institute will be in need of their help, he has no idea what to give them. Some old artefacts are still in their possession, but they were taken for good reason. Whole list of items lay safetly in his drawer. Over hundred years they confiscated many objects that still are mistery for their scientists. They lack of magic, which means they can’t scan them properly. Izzy ready a lot legends in Idris, but Shadowhunter books are written by Shadowhunters. No magic, means no exact knowledge they need to determining the danger.

Seelies Queen wants her flower crown back. Plants that creats this small iteam are alive for more than hundred years. Seelie Queen become a lot older in this time. Alec is not suprised that woman don’t want to ask questions about the crown. But they will never be sure of true power of this item.

Giving crown back could mean end of New York and Accords.

„May we discuss our concerns?” Merliorn asks.

„Of course.”

„Your sister speaks highly about you” Meliorn starts and this conversation does not go how he planned. „Is your Institute will do something about crimes against Seelies?”

He frowns, because it’s bold to ask. Also quite stupid.

„Of course…”

It’s their duty.

„Then my Queen will want answers about our dead companions” interrupts him Meliorn. „Isabelle has all informations. I did give her data in confidence many days before there was decision about your promotion.”

„I will look to it by myself” he assures him. „Do you have any suspects? Or leads?”

„You will not like my answer” tells him Meliorn and stands like he decided his time is up.

And maybe it is, because there is nothing more to say. Without knowing details he can say nothing about the case. Meliorn for sure will come back to Institute to answer questions or check how case is going. It’s giving Alec chance to show that he is trully a leader. Seelie killing another Seelie is rare case, cause they mourn together and feel each other deaths. He already knows that he will have to deal with either vampires or warlocks. Werewolfes choose live with Mundanes mundane life. They did not seek pleasures that comes from magic as others.

He really does not like the answer. Meliorn was right.

It’s even worse when Camille Belcourt looks at him, like he was a candy given her by someone. Her long red nailed fingers spreads on her knee. He can tell that she and Izzy like the same fashion designer. Maybe Meliorn fled, because of her. Alec would go too if he had any choice. She does not even try to block her scent. Interested. Heavy with perfume and promises. Sweet fog floats around him. His parabatai always wear some sort of scent blocker. It’s Shadowhunter customs, she must be aware after all this years she lived. They are not slaves to their desires. Always on blockers. Always ready to defend and attack.

Shadowhunters don’t judge anyone based on their second gender but it’s really hard not to thinkg something unpleasant about this omega, throwing herself at him.

„It’s nice to meet you” he says.

„Pleasure is all mine” Camille tells him.

Probably he should react to this advances but he has no idea how. Omegas don’t interest him, maybe because his parabatai is one. Bond is strong. He feels Jace every moment of his life. Their hearts are beating in the same rythm. _Bum. Bum-bum._

Camille’s nails are red like blood, she loves so much. The last vampire that tried feed on a Shadowhunter, end up dead. Something in their blood is so sacred it kills vampires on spot. Raziel give them this blessing, so they can protect Mundanes. This does not scares Camille. She still looks at him with louring and want.

„You are one of Lightwoods” starts Camille. „Your mother was difficults to work with.”

„Maybe because of dissapearing Mundanes.”

Camille’s smile is not fading. It was her doing or she knows who killed Mundanes. But he can’t start questioning her on his first day. She is Leader of Vampires, of New York. If his mother knew about this, Camille would be in Institute dungeons. He doesn’t have this kind of power in this moment, he realizes. He will bear this knowledge no-one-knows how long, until people will trust his judgement. Maybe months, maybe whole years. Camille will kill in secret meanwhile.

It hits him right there why Mother told him not to show how soft he is. He heard that in the past there were assasinations of some strong Downworld Leaders across the globe. He start to understand why anyone decided to take this step.

„Alpha Gabriel sends his regards” he tells her, befeore he can stop himself.

Using one enemy againts the other, is maybe very good strategy, but he don’t know what he is getting himself. And lack of knowledge is the worst.

Camille tenses but her smile don’t falter.

„I have a feeling that we can create something permanent” she says, suprising him.

As permanent they will be. He will die in couple of years. Camille will live forever or that long as she will not make a mistake. He will do all in his power to outlive her. She is too dangerous to be left alone.

She bats her eyelashes on him. Lack of answer from him is not discouraging her. If anything, she looks even more interested. Like no one before him treat her like that.

„I hope our ally will bring bright future” he breaks a silence that builds.

Her hand is not as much cold as he thought it will be. She squeeze his fingers a little bit as some sort of warning or maybe to show him how strong she is. The moment extends. She looks him in the eyes. Fragile. Small compared to him. But so dangerous.

Fucking vampires.

He needs a shower after this meeting.

Jace leans in the door frame few minutes later with cheeky smile.

„Were you fucking on this table?” asks his parabatai.

„Shout up.”

„Man, she looked…”

„Shout up, Jace. Nothing happend.”

He can only pray to Raziel for five minutes of silence.

„We could feel pheromones through the door” add Jace.

„I’m aware” he sighs. „Can we open the window?”

Jace smiles to him all teeth. He will suffocate if he will not het fresh night air.

„My baby brother become a man” jokes Jace.

„I’m older” he reminds him, not that it mattered.

Jace and Izzy were ahead of him in some parts of life. But throwing this to his face in every five minutes did not help. There was a point in his life when he was sure they will be mated. Him and Jace. It made sens. Jace was only omega he was interested in. They loved each other. Brothers in arms. Parabatai. Bonded beyond natural rune tie. He felt him breathing, loving, having sex. He was sure it meant something.

But he felt too that it was one sided. Jace heart was always a little bit closed. Brothers love yes, but nothing beyond that. Their conection was amazing, they would risk life for each other, decided to bond as parabatai but that was all.

It was still hard to even think about this.

Nothing played on his side.

Male omegas did not mate with males too. Risky pregnancies. He wouldn't jeopardize Jace health like that. And he wanted family on his own. Children, mate. The proof that he lived here for some time. That something left behind.

Jace was a free spirit. No string attached. Jokes, alcohol and long hours outside the Institute.

„They send me to check if you can meet another omega after this” tell him Jace.

„Why wouldn’t I?”

Jace looks at him, and inhale more this awful smell.

„She does not smell like corpse” tells him his parabatai.

„But she is one.”

„Did you tell her that?”

He can’t not rolls his eyes. He is not five.

„Maybe it’s something with your blockers? Raj was kicked to his room. Even I’m afected. Cut the chemicals shit for few days.”

„Send Warlock Bane” is his only reply.

„He is not here” tells him Jace.

„Then send him, when he will be.”

He waits ten minutes, then twenty. Camille smell is not a problem anymore. Maybe Bane was delaying the meeting because of her. They had to known each other for centuries. It’s not first stunt she pulls. Mother is an alpha. But she was mated to dad at this point. Smell of unattached omega did not affected her too, Alec is sure. Bane would have bigger chances with mom too as male. And not that bloody.

He looks at pictures once more. Soft features, plump lips. Sad eyes. Magnus Bane doesn’t look very dangerous. Brooklyn Warlock Guild must be very small if this omega is a Leader. How he lived next door to Camille Belcourt in one piece, is a mystery for Alec. Camille wanted power and territory. And control. Taking over a High Warlock of Brooklyn would be a very good move. Shadowhunters mostly did not interfer in situations like this if not asked directly. Like Meliorn handed over the case today. And dead High Warlock of Brooklyn could not seek a justice from grave.

Old clock what was given to his grandfather after first Vampire Uprising, shows it’s getting late. _Tick-tock, tick-tock_. Times is running and he needs his sleep. The last of his runes becomes weaker in every minute. 

After hour he losts his patience. It’s time to face the music. Magnus Bane doesn’t plan to show up.


End file.
